Madougu Revival Force
by Shinjiku
Summary: Secret hidden information on the Hokage has been found.A new enemy from the past appears.He hires trained assasins to collect all the madougu so that he can revive the most powerful weapon known to mankind.Who's going to stop him? Kaoru Koganei?
1. The rebirth of Kai

Shinjiku: This story is placed right after the Ura Butso Satsujin (UBS) Tournament.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hayau's POV)

Flashback

"So Kouran, why did you call me here? What is it that you that you deem so important that we have to discuss it in person?" I asked my cousin Kouran Mori, who had driven me away from my work so suddenly.

"This is..." replied Kouran as he took out a scroll from his suitcase and began to unroll it in front of me.

The parchment was yellowed by age. It looked like it had survived hundreds of years. Inside written in Ancient Japanese told about a few strange mystical artefacts from long ago. The ink was smudged and faded, so it was difficult to decipher.

"What is this?" The bangs of my spiky black hair obscured my vision as I brushed them away and I muttered to myself, still engrossed with the parchment trying to decipher it.

"This parchment was taken from the times when ninja's walked Japan. This parchment is from one of the most powerful and secretive ninja clans ever. The Hokage..." Kouran explained.

"Oh.. But what is it about? I have trouble reading Ancient Japanese and the ink is so smudged and faded." I asked puzzled.

"It is about madougu, my dear cousin." Answered Kouran. "Madougu are the holy artefacts of the Hokage, They have strange mythical powers. This parchment contains information about the different types of madougu and their powers."

"Why are you showing me this?" I questioned him, he usually wouldn't have told anyone about this.

"Well you see... if anything should ever happen to me, I want you to continue my work. Recently my scientists suspected that there is secret hidden information somewhere on this parchment. And I thought, being such a great scientist that you could help me uncover the secret hidden information on the scroll." Replied Kouran as he handed me the scroll.

"….Fine I'll help you... but only because this... madougu seem to be very interesting." I agreed as I took the scroll from him.

End Flashback

Last week I had managed to find the hidden information. After a series of complicated tests and experiments, I had found it. It was hidden on the back of the parchment and was written with some kind of invisible ink that was almost impossible to detect.

'I know I shouldn't have help Kouran... but this is all so intriguing... I just have to find out more and more!!' I thought to myself as I began to unroll the scroll and read the hidden information.

The hidden information on the scroll

Originally there was only the Makai Dougu. The Makai Dougu was a powerful weapon that could either bring chaos onto the world or bring prosperity by erasing the mistakes of mankind and undoing anything even death. The Makai Dougu was placed in a shrine on top of a mountain so that it would be hard if not impossible to steal the Makai Dougu. It was protected by six warriors day and night.

But one day, the sixth warrior, Kai rebelled against the others and stole the Makai Dougu. He then used the Makai Dougu for evil and the world was thrown into chaos. Then the five monks, Kou, Shigure, Kirisaki, Hajime and Dougu challenged Kai. Summoning all the powers of the earth, they managed to kill him. Then they split the Makai Dougu into 15 different pieces.

Each piece transformed into different artefacts. They named these artefacts Madougu from the word of "MAkai DOUGU". As the Madougu were originally part of the Makai Dougu, it would be possible to combine all the madougu and revive the Makai Dougu. This was the five warrior's greatest fear. In order to stop this, the five monks then started a clan to protect the madougu. The five warriors named the clan "Hokage".

End

(Hayau's POV)

I realized how important this information was right after I read the scroll. If it gets into the wrong hands... who knows what will happen!! I quickly decided to hide the scroll and keep it locked up inside the safe. But suddenly, when I was just about to roll up the scroll, the whole scroll started to shine brightly.

'What's happening!!?' I thought as my vision dimmed and everything started to disappear.

Inside Hayau's Mind

"What the..!? Where am I?" I shouted bewildered at where I was.

It was dark. There wasn't a speck of light to be seen. It looked like there was no way out. Everything seemed strange… But deathly familiar...

"Are you that stupid? I thought you were supposed to be a world renowned scientist. Don't tell me you can't even recognise your own mind." A voice asked from behind me.

"Huh...my mind..? Who are…!!?" I asked as I turned around. But I stopped short looking at the young man in front of me,

A young man in his early twenties with untidy black spiky hair and bangs that almost covered his face. He was wearing a lab coat and was smiling profusely at me.

"You… YOUR ME!?" I screamed at the exact mirror image of me.

"On the contraire, you are my descendent. You see my friend, I am your ancestor from long ago.. To be precise the time when the Makai Dougu was still in one piece ." Replied my copy as he began to walk towards me.

" So.. What do you want!? Answer me!" I asked, tired and nervous it looked like I wouldn't last a minute against this guy.

"Nothing much other than your mind, soul and body." he answered smoothly as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, my whole body was in pain. My body was so unerringly painful that I collapse to the ground and my vision started to blur.

Just as I was about to pass out he smiled and said, "By the way, the name's Kai. Nice to meet you.." and the whole world became black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinjiku: Like it? Well there is more coming your way!

Next Episode: The UBS tournament has just ended. Everyone has a home to

go back to except Kaoru. When Recca offers Kaoru a proposal will he accept it? And suddenly a new enemy appears and asks Kaoru to join forces with him. What will he choose?


	2. Kou's Descendent

Shinjiku: This story is mostly Kaoru's POV since he is the main character in this story. And this chapter isn't what I said I'd do in the next episode column, but I had a change of mind. Anyway hope you like it. It's a hell lot longer than the first chapter though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kaoru's POV)

'Everyone is going back home tomorrow…' I thought as I rested my head against the tree trunk.

'Everyone except me…' I added as a second thought.

I am all alone in the forest. Everyone else is busy packing up and saying goodbye to one another. I didn't need to pack, as the only thing I have is the Kougan Anki. And I also couldn't face my team mates knowing that I might never see them again. So I decided to escape to the peace and quiet of the forest. Resting on the tree branch, thoughts of the next day flooded my mind. All my friends will be leaving me tomorrow and I'll be all alone again.

My friends….

Yanagi-neechan, the reason why we got together as a team, the reason we fought for. To protect her. She is the most caring and kind person I ever met. Whenever someone wants to hurt Yanagi whether it is friend or foe, I wonder… Why!!? Why hurt such and innocent and kind person? She's never done anything wrong. She's never hurt anyone in anyway possible. It hurts me to see a person like Yanagi-neechan in pain. That's why I betrayed Kurei. Because he tortured and hurt someone as kind as Yanagi-neechan. That's why I fought. That's why we all fought. We all fought so that we'd never see her in pain again.

Fuuko-neechan. Strong and hot-tempered describes her. Even though she can be a bit temperamental and violent, she more than makes up for it by being strong, determined and having a good heart. She'll fight for what she believes in and no matter what the odds are against her, she'll never give up. Other than that, she is very independent and stubborn. She'll keep trying her best and never ask anyone for help even if she's hurt.

Tokiya-niichan. Although he may seem cold and silent he really is caring and good person underneath it all. I remember during our first battle at Kurei's mansion, he spared me even though we were enemies then. And then, he also saved me during the UBS Tournament. Out of all people he volunteered to save me. And as usual he was able to think up an ingenious plan to save me. He froze Mokuren and shattered his tree-like body with his Ensui and rescued me. Smart and quick-witted, I must admit Tokiya-niichan did save us a couple of times. Yup, I can definitely depend on him whenever I need him.

Domon-niichan. He's powerful and strong and can bat enemies away as if their made out if nothing. And although he isn't the brightest of people, he does have big heart. He'll risk his life to save anyone even if their complete strangers and offer help to anyone in need. Domon-niichan really has the biggest heart of all.

And finally… Recca-niichan. He really is like a brother to me. Although at first we weren't on the best of terms. I think I've grown on him, just like he's grown on me. When we all go on our separate ways tomorrow… I think I'll miss Recca-niichan the most. Yesterday he saved my life when Kurei tried to kill me. For a second there I thought I was going to die. Fuuko-neechan, Tokiya-niichan and Domon-niichan were all down for the count and were badly hurt. It looked like there was no one who could save me in time. I began to accept my fate and slowly I close my eyes waiting for it to happen… when suddenly you appeared! A figure covered in flames quickly scooped me up just in time and brought me back to safety. If it weren't for you I'd be dead. You know a lot of people say we look and act a lot like each other. Some even say we're like brothers… I really wish that we could be brothers and that you could be my oniichan..

My eyes began to close and my grip on the Kougan Anki loosened until I finally fell asleep snoring. Unknown to me danger was lurking in the shadows…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kaoru's POV)

"Grrr!!" a loud growl from in front of me woke me up.

The growling was getting louder and louder. I opened my eyes and was barely able to avoid an incoming attack by leaping onto another branch. Looking back, I saw a huge grizzly bear standing at the spot where I was lying down on a second ago. Its claws were embedded in the tree trunk where I had rested my head on just a few moments ago.

I gulped 'Damn, that was close! That could have been me!!' I thought staring at the battered tree trunk.

The grizzly bear turn towards me, staring hungrily as it struggled to free its claws from the tree trunk.

'I better leave now before it frees itself or I'll become its next meal.' Thinking as I began my descent.

As I jumped from one branch to another, nearing the ground when I realised that my Kougan Anki was missing. I knew without the Kougan Anki I'd be defenceless against that thing, so I quickened my descent. It most likely must have fallen from the tree branch onto the ground beneath it. Reaching the forest floor, I began searching through all the bushes that surrounded the tree for the Kougan Anki. But wherever I looked I couldn't even spot a glint of gold metal. I knew time was running out. I could already here the bear climbing down the tree.

Clawing through a pile of dead leaves I muttered "C'mon it has to be here! Somewhere…".

Then, "THUMP!", the forest floor shook as the bear landed onto the ground. Seeing me it started to growl again. I knew it was to late.. I was cornered, back facing a humongous oak tree, I had nowhere to run and nothing to defend myself with.

I thought morbidly to myself 'So this is how I die.. The great Kaoru Koganei who has defeated countless deadly enemies and who has won one of the most famous fighting tournaments ever… Dies by getting slaughtered by a wild bear for lunch..'

When suddenly, "Swish!!" A couple of shurikens came flying through the leaves of the trees and landed at the bear's feet. Shifting its gaze from me, the bear began to look around for whoever had threatened him. And out of nowhere, a young man appeared from the shadows. The bear started to move cautiously towards him as if sensing the powerful aura that radiated from him.

He held his right hand out and snapped his fingers. All of the sudden the bear let out a howl of pain. It seemed as if it was in great pain. And without a moments notice, the bear dashed out of the woods howling in pain. Now turning towards the man I noticed that he was wearing a lab coat… That's strange who would wear such a thing outdoors and especially in this hot and humid weather. He didn't look like he was from around here. His powerful aura still surrounded him… yet it felt calming and familiar as if I had known him my whole life.

"Phew.. Thanks for saving me." I thanked the stranger and introduced myself "My names Kaoru. Kaoru Koganei."

"No problem. My names Kai." he answered.

"Oh and is this yours?" snapping his fingers the Kougan Anki appeared in his hand, "I found it in some bushes behind that tree".

I was still shocked. To shocked to speak. My mouth was opened and gaping at him and I couldn't bring myself to answer him. Did he just do some sort of magic trick? Did he have a madougu? How the heck did he make the Kougan Anki appear out of thin air!? If it is a madougu why haven't I heard of it before?..

"No need to be so surprised. I did that by using my madougu. It's called the 'Psy Band'. It's a wrist band that gives its user psychic powers." He said pointing to a blue wristband with a jewel embedded in it.

"Whoa, that must be a really powerful madougu if you could make that bear run away just by snapping your fingers!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"Yeah. By the way were you hurt by the bear just now?" asked Kai.

"Nah. I'm fine." Replied Kaoru grinning cheekily " I managed to evade its attack easily and I could even have made the bear retreat if I had my Kougan Anki with me."

'Hmm… Impressive reflexes and quite fast too.' Kai noted silently.

"Anyway," continued Kaoru, " how can I repay you?"

"Repay me? There's no need to. We're friends now aren't we?" asked Kai.

'Friends..' I thought silently.

Then I smiled, "Sure!" and shook hands with him.

Just then my watch started to beep. As I looked at the watch I realised how late I was..

"Shimatta!! Gomen, I have to go now its getting late. My friends will start to worry." said Kaoru.

"Well then, you shouldn't keep them waiting. I'll see you another day." I answered.

"Okay, bye! " I shouted and started running back in the direction of the hotel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kai's POV)

Kou… Even though you haven't awakened yet, you and your descendent Kaoru share many similarities. Almost everything about Kaoru reminds me of you, Kou… Having Kaoru by my side will be like having you back. I wish you didn't join forces with the Shigure and the other 3 warriors.

We could have ruled the world side by side like brothers with the 'Makai Dougu' in our hands. Instead of battling each other to the death like enemies.

Yes, I was unstoppable. Well almost unstoppable. Kou, you were the only one who could ever defeat me. And in our last battle.. Defeat me, you did. Splitting up the Makai Dougu.. I thought I'd never be able to revive it… But then I met your descendent Kaoru Koganei. With his help, I knew I could revive the Makai Dougu and rule the world with him or shall I say you, by my side.

Sighing I decided, 'I won't have you reborn again. Instead I'll have Kaoru by my side. And in time, Kaoru will be even stronger than the Hokage. And maybe even stronger than you, Kou..'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinjiku: I hope you like it. Next chapter will be "Recca's proposal".


	3. Recca's Proposal:Will You Be My Brother?

Shinjiku: This chapter is kinda short. It's mostly about Recca's proposal to Kaoru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kaoru's POV)

I was lying on the rooftops, staring at the stars. I couldn't sleep no matter what I tried. My mind was plagued with the thought of my friends leaving. Other than a few of my team mates from the Uruha like Raiha and Joker, the Hokage were my only friends in the world.. Shifting my thoughts to the night sky, I couldn't help but wonder what the future has for us…

Suddenly I heard the creaking of the roof tiles and the presense of someone nearby. Just as I was about to turn around, I felt someone give me a hard shove on the back.

"Aaah!! " I yelled stumbling forward as I tried to steady myself before I fell off the roof.

Once I regained my balance, I turned around to glare at whoever had pushed me. I couldn't see anything, but a figure in the darkness at first. But soon the moon appeared and shone it's light on the figure. I stopped glaring and my expression softened as I recognized the figure.

"Recca-niichan!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"So Kaoru, what are ya' doing on the roof at this time of night? He asked then added teasingly, "You know, you just might lose your balance and fall."

Grinning playfully, I pounced on him and tried to wrestle him to the ground. We wrestled until we tumbled over and lay side by side, exhausted staring at the stars in silence.

Recca finally broke the silence by asking him, "So, what are you going to do after we all go our separate ways tomorrow?"

"I don't know…" I answered after thinking about it for awhile.

"Don't you have anywhere to go?" asked Recca puzzled.

"Well, not exactly. Ya' see after I left Kurei and the Uruha, I just wandered around the city and stayed at motels." I replied sadly.

Silence dawned upon us once again. I could tell Recca-niichan was in deep thought. I wandered… if he actually cared for me.. I've always hated being alone in the world and having nowhere to go. Staying with the Hokage during the short time I had, turned out to be the most fun and happiest times of my life.

Then suddenly Recca's voice broke my thoughts, "Hey Kaoru, I have an idea!!" and he jumped up in confidence, "Yeah, this will work for sure!!"

"Niichan, what is it?" I asked bursting with curiosity because by the sound of it, it may be one of Recca's best ideas.. Not that he has many to start with…

"Kaoru, you can come back and stay with me at my house!" he replied happily.

"Hontoni!!? Really! Do you mean it? I can live with you!!?" I cried out happily.

"Yeah! And who knows, my parents might even adopt you and you could be my little brother!" exclaimed Recca who was also over the moon with his new idea.

"Adopt me!? Be your little brother!! Can I really?!" I said as tears of happiness fell from my eyes. I had never been so happy in all my life!

"Yes, of course you can! Answered Recca who was just as happy.

Hearing this I jumped on him and hugged the air out of him. It was like a dream come true!! I could hardly believe it! My own 'home', my own 'family' and most of all my own 'oniichan'!!

"Oniichan!! Arigato, arigato gozaimas!!" I cried as I clung on to him even tighter.

He hugged me back and said, "Your welcome, Kaoru."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Recca's POV)

I hugged him back with all my might and replied "Your welcome, Kaoru."

He deserved all of this. Kaoru deserved a home, a family and most of all a big brother after all he's been through. He had seen more pain than any kid, no any person should ever have to see. I hope I can provide him with whatever he needs from now on. I'll take care of you…

"Niichan." Kaoru called out.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Promise me, promise me that you'll never leave me." pleaded Kaoru with tears in his eyes.

"I promise Kaoru." I promised as I hugged him even tighter, "I promise that I'll never ever leave you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinjiku: I hope you like it! It's a bit short though..


	4. New Life

Shinjiku: Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I've been very busy lately. I'd just like to confirm to my readers that :

Hayau Mori is the descendent of the sixth monk, Kai who is also Kou's older brother.

Kaoru Koganei is the descendent of the first monk Kou who is also Kai younger brother.

Recca Hanabishi is the descendent of the second monk, Shigure,

Fuuko Kirisawa, is the descendent of the third monk, Kirisaki.

Tokiya Mikagami is the descendent of the fourth monk, Hajime.

Domon Ishijima is the descendent of the fifth monk, Douzo.

The monks are the same monks that protected the Makai Dougu and formed the clan Hokage to protect the madougu.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Recca's POV

Kaoru has been living with me and my family for the last 2 weeks. My parents welcomed him with opened arms. My mom, Kagerou who already knew Kaoru was happy to adopt him and love him as second son. My father was also happy to let him join the family. According to him, "Finally a kind and cute little son that I've always dreamed of who would respect me and never raise a hand against me!". He said that after I kicked him in the face for smoking while making fireworks again. So all in all, life was perfect. Everything was back to normal AND I had a new little brother.

'Well, almost perfect…' I thought as I prepared myself for my daily morning routine.

Kaoru's room had been a guest room just a few weeks ago. Ah... I remember how neat and tidy the room used too be.. Gathering my courage, I opened the door trying not to imagine the horrors that lay ahead of me.

Junk. Loads of it. Kaoru's room was so filled with junk that I couldn't even see the floor!! Dirty clothes, old magazines and books lay scattered across the floor. Piles and piles of paper towered over everything else in the room. And amongst all the junk, a spiky brown tuff of hair poked out from underneath what seemed to be a pile of magazines and papers.

I waded through massive piles of junk before I could even reach that tuff of brown hair. Throwing aside magazines and papers, I slowly unravelled the sleeping form of my younger brother. He was so still that I began to wonder whether he was dead or alive.

'When he is sleeping, its kinda like trying to wake up the dead.' Thinking to myself as I braced myself for what would happen next.

Now for the second part.. Pressing his nose close, I waited for hiss reaction. Automatically his mouth opened up. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a... A small green chilli. It was even smaller than a child's pinky finger. This chilli was grown specially by my aunt from Mexico. According to her, it could wake up a sleeping elephant.

I thought weakly to myself, ' Kaoru is even harder to wake up than an elephant.'

And with that I dropped the chilli into his open mouth, then held it close tightly and added, 'He's also much more dangerous too'.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Kaoru's POV

It was hot. Burning hot…

"Aaahhh!!" I woke up screaming, "Hot, hot, hot!!"

I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Then I dived head-first into the bathtub filled with water. After gulping down half of the tub's contents, I began to look around for the perpetrator. As I suspected there was no one to be seen. After all, only a complete idiot would stay here to get impaled by my Kougan Anki.

Changing quickly, I grabbed my Kougan Anki and ran out of the room. I then headed towards the kitchen. And inside the kitchen, as I suspected, was the perpetrator gulping down breakfast at the speed of light. My beloved oniichan, Recca.

"Oniichan!!" I shouted as I launched myself onto him, eager to get my sweet revenge.

He dodged my incoming attack and ran swiftly into the garden. Following him, I sprang into the garden, ready to teach him a lesson. But looking around, there was no one to be seen. I started to circle the large garden in search of Recca-niisan when suddenly..

"Aaahh!!" I screamed as I fell into a deep dark, pit dug up by none other than my oniichan.

"Gotcha!" A voice taunted me from above, "I didn't think you would fall so easily for my trap, Kaoru."

Smirking, I thought to myself, ' He hasn't realized "MY" trap yet…'.

As Recca leaned over towards the pit to taunt me yet again, I changed my Kougan Anki to its fourth form, "Mikazuki" the boomerang, and threw it at him. As I suspected Recca managed to dodge it just in time. Unknown to him, I had attached a string that was as thin as a hair, to my Kougan Anki and myself before I threw it. So as the boomerang came back towards me, the string was pulled hard by the force of the boomerang. Before turning back the boomerang shot pass a tree, and upon returning back the string was wrapped around a big tree branch. Then the string wrapped it self around Recca while coming back towards me. Resulting in….

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Recca's POV

So the kid thought he outsmarted me? Waiting for me to lean forward and then get hit by his boomerang, thus falling into the pit with him. Hah! Well I'm too smart for that.

"Swish!" A swishing noise was coming closer and closer to me.

Turning around, I saw the boomerang coming back at me. I jumped away just in time and the boomerang went pass me. Talk about a close call.. When suddenly, while I was still in the air, I felt a sharp tug at my waist . I was being pulled into the pit by the boomerang! Before I could do anything, I was dragged down into the pit! When I was falling down into the pit, I saw a flash of brown going UP past me! Turning around, I saw Kaoru smirk at me in triumph as he sailed up and out of the pit.

'What the hell is going on!?' I thought bewilderedly to myself as I hit the food of the pit with a loud and painful THUD!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru's POV

'I'm a genius!' I thought while smirking at Recca's confused expression as I sailed up and out of the pit and watched him fall and hit the bottom of the very same pit he dug himself.

Recca-niichan shouldn't have underestimated me! After all, I am a child genius. I used the basic mechanism of the lever to get me out of the pit. I used Recca and myself as weights, meanwhile the tree branch was used as my lever. As the heavier weight, Recca-niichan went down, the lighter weight, me goes up. Or shall I say, I simply reversed our positions.

'What sweet revenge! Maybe I should let him out of the pit.. or I could just leave him there all day…' Laughing, I headed down to eat "our" or shall I say "my" breakfast. ' Anyway he'll get out of it sooner or later, after all he is a 'Ninja' isn't he?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinjiku: I hope you like this chapter. Kaoru is cunning little devil, isn't he? I'll post the next chapter in the next few days.


End file.
